List of Royalty Pictures films
Animated *99 Pugs (1971) *A Boy Named Charles Black (1972) *The Light (1972) *Isle of Cats (1973) *Shirley’s Art (1974) *Dr. Dumbo (1975) *Dandy Claws is Coming to Town (1976) *The CCG (1977) *Left to Rot (1978) *The Little One (1978) *Boomer the Woodpile Dog (1979) *Furolympics (1980) *Grizzabella (1981) *The Last Dinosaur (1982) *Badagascar (1983) *Jam Dunk (1984) *Jake and the Giant Apple (1985) *The Adventures of American Jupiter (1986) *Kindness Critters (1987) *My Friend Pododo (1988) *Smalltoe (1988) *Little Nathan’s Adventures in Dreamland (1989) *Clozan (1990) *The Richie and The Stray (1991) *Go Amigo (1992) *Once in a Blue Moon (1993) *Thumbeloris (1994) *The Pegasus Princess (1994) *Surf’s Down (1995) *Missing Friend (1996) *Kindness Critters II (1996) *Badagascar 2: Return to Africa (1997) *Cows Can’t Sing (1997) *The Pegasus Princess 2: History Mystery (1998) *Go Amigo 2: Hollywood Adventure (1998) *The Quest for Chapin (1998) *Over the Globe in 80 Days (1998) *Bosco the Great (1999) *Dr. Dumbo II: The Magical Christmas (1999) *Bibi Got Ran Over by An Antelope (1999) *Badagascar 3: America’s Most Wanted (2000) *99 Pugs II: Letting the Fur Fly (2000) *Turkey Time (2000) *Rioparza Street Kids (2000) *Saxophone of the Goose (2001) *Tough Babies: The Movie (2001) *A Boy Named Charles Black II (2002) *Pax (2002) *Shooed Away (2002) *Drake (2003) *Rioparza Street Kids 2: A Bunny’s Tale (2003) *Go Amigo 3: Home Sweet Home (2003) *NUTS: Operation Crackoff (2003) *Shirley’s Art 2: Willy’s Great Adventure (2004) *Clozan II (2005) *Fraidy Pig (2005) *Zoomanity (2006) *Clappy Hands (2006) *A Year Without Dandy Claws (2006) *No More Hunting (2007) *Dr. Dumbo III: A Reverse in Time (2007) *Drake 2 (2007) *Monkeys VS. Ants (2008) *Surf’s Down 2: Wavefest (2008) *Fire Dogs (2008) *Nigel's Ark (2008) *Endangered Species (2009) *Clappy Hands 2 (2009) *How to Train Your Yeti (2009) *Legends of Glitterania (2010) *No More Hunting: Scared Stupid (2010) *Funky Forest (2010) *Mangone (2011) *Arturo Christmas (2011) *How to Train Your Yeti II (2012) *The Caribou (2013) *No More Hunting: Overthrowing Humanity (2013) *The Tree of Life (2013) *Endangered Species 2 (2013) *The Nose Job (2014) *How to Train Your Yeti III (2015) *Fozzie's Tale (2015) *Sam of the South (2016) *No More Hunting: Join the Gypsies (2016) *The Snootches (2016) *Duckies (2017) *Endangered Species 3 (2017) *The Nose Job 2: Christmas Catastrophe (2017) *Dog Police: Mighty Cops (2018) *Wowza Park (2019) *Elephant King-Sized Adventure (2019) *Duckies 2 (2020) *Adorable (2020) *The Caribou 2: Migration Holiday (2020) *Second Chance (2021) *Rupert’s Gone Wrong (2021) *The Cheetah’s Apprentice (2022) *The True and Only Ian (2023) *Predators (2024) Live Action *Teeth (1975) *Helen’s Song (1982) *Flight of the Mud Duck (1987) *Home Without (1990) *Templeton (1995) *Good Bagel (1997) *Jurassic Cookie (1998) *Home Without 2: Battle for the House (2002) *Gigantopus (2004) *The Mangled Lips (2005) *Jingle Bells (2006) *Shirley’s Art (2007) *Your Generic Heroine (2008) *Vertasmart (2010) *Gigantopus 2 (2010) *The Adventures of Pinpin (2011) *Tiara the Brave (2012) *The Bruisers (2013) *Struck (2014) *Risker Trucks (2015) *Max (2016) *Bajranki (2016) *Grizabella (2016) *Curiosity (2017) *Max 2 (2017) *Gigantopus 3 (2018) *The Chocolate Cracker (2018) *Bajranki Level II (2019) *Playing with Ice (2019) *Badagascar (2020) *99 Pugs (2020) *Boomer the Woodpile Dog (2021) *Forest Cruise (2022) Hybrid *The Music Feeling (1970) *Anchors Ole! (1975) *Barry Small (1996) *The Dwarf of France (1997) *Barry Small 2 (1999) *Rise of the Make-Believe (2002) *Barry Small 3 (2002) *Gilbert: The Movie (2003) *The Spongebill Squareshorts Movie (2004) *Flower Princess Styria (2006) *Albert and the Rabbits (2007) *Sunny with a Chance of Strudel (2008) *Vundedar (2009) *Albert and the Rabbits: The Chipquel (2010) *Sunny with a Chance Of Strudel 2: The Wild Food (2011) *A Nutty FalseMovie: Goodbye Thomas Thompson! (2011) *Albert and the Rabbits: Shiprabbed (2013) *The Spongebill Movie: Sponge on the Dry Land (2014) *The Pawza Hotel (2015) *The CCG (2016) *The Meme Movie (2017) *The Light (2017) *The Little Nervous Train That Could (2018) *Jackpot (2019) *Go Amigo (2019) *The Spongebill Movie: It's a Silly Sponge (2020) *Dr. Dumbo (2020) *Clinton’s Big Movie (2020) *Charles Black! (2020) *The Pegasus Princess (2021) *The Meme Movie 2: The Second Part (2022) *Little Beaver (2022) *Claws (2023) *Vundevar II (2024) Category:Royalty Pictures Category:List of films Category:Lists Category:Lists of films Category:Filmographies